


The Endgame Content

by Featherine_Aurora



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Kaburagi reunites with Natsume and eventually with everyone else at Deca-dence while doing his best to find a place for himself in a world that has changed so much.
Relationships: Kaburagi & Natsume (Deca-Dence)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Endgame Content

Kaburagi was prepared for a lot of what could happen when he reunited with Natsume. Even as he walked calmly towards her, his mind was racing in anticipation of how this could go wrong and the different ways he might have to try and make this reunion work out.

He was not prepared for Natsume to launch herself at him with a flying hug.

I don’t know if it’s because she’s grown more and gotten stronger or if it’s because she made that new arm of hers too well. But that was way more of an impact than I expected.

“Boss!

At first, he stood there, feeling shocked. But then he noticed that she was crying. Despite the time that has passed with Deca-dence’s restructuring, part of what he saw in Natsume’s expression felt familiar. He had seen her upset before, when he had 

_Sorry. Just walking into your life like this was probably insensitive. I should have made sure you you told about me being back before I visited._

But there was also joy in her expression too, a joy strong enough to dominate over those other feelings and that made him feel the same way just from seeing it. He smiled and put an arm around Natsume to hug her back. As he did, the joy he felt made him also start to tear up. 

“Boss? Are you okay?”

“Yeah”. He couldn’t be better.

“Oh, good”. She sounded nervous. Not surprising, given that she was talking to a guy that she had thought was dead. Considering that, Natsume was controlling herself very well.

“It’s really good to see you, boss. I’ve really missed you a lot”. 

Kaburagi smiled. “You can use my name now, you know. It’s Kaburagi, remember?”

Natsume laughed. “Of course I know that. But habits die hard, I guess”.

“Kurenai will be so happy to know you’re back”.

“Hmm. Really?”. Kaburagi really liked and respected Kuranai. She was an amazing woman. But they only knew each other as members of The Power and as fellow humans. Meeting Kaburagi as he truly was might be like meeting a stranger for her. “I wonder what she’ll think when she gets told that I’m a cyborg”.

“She knows that already”.

“Huh? Did you tell her?” 

“We saw your body. We even had a funeral for your real body, Boss”.

Kaburagi raised his eyebrows at that. “That’s another thing to adjust to, knowing something like that”.

“There’s something I really want to ask”.

“How I’m alive?”

“Yeah. Obvious question, huh?

“It’s a sane question. It would be odd if you didn’t ask that”. Kaburagi stroked his chin. “Well, I was restored from a back up that Jill made just before I took over Deca-Dence”. He let out a chuckle. “Of course she’d do something like that. She’s the sort of person who thinks of everything. I did hear that she’d forgotten about the back up though. That feels bit mean of her. Right?”.

Kaburagi smiled, trying to make light of this. But he could see that Natsume was likely already processing the implications of all that. It wasn’t really a good topic for their reunion and it would be better if she just enjoyed this moment. So he decided to change the subject by pointing at her van. “So what’s this?”

“It’s my job. I provide a mock up experience of the flying we used to do while fighting gadols. It’s not quite the same, but it’s a lot easier to enjoy the experience when nothing is trying to kill you”. Natsume grinned. “Plus, I think I can add something special to this as a well trained and experienced instructor”. 

“That sounds like a fun occupation”. This place is so different. For so much of his life, Kaburagi would never have imagined that something like this could exist. But here it was, being run by an equally remarkable girl. “Deca-dence has changed so much. I feel like a bit of a relic. But I’m still glad. The old Deca-dence needed to end. I think needing to adapt to this new world is more than worth it”.

“What are you doing now?”.

Natsume was looking at him with her curiosity clear on her face. Unfortunately, his answer was going to disappoint that curiosity. “I’m not sure. This world is so different from what I’m used to. But I have a friend who has offered to help me find a job. It probably won’t be anything flashy. Me getting a great job thanks to having a friend at the top would anger a lot of players

He was lucky in that Minato as the administrator could easily find vacant positions and even chose people for positions. But his ability to help Kaburagi did have limits. Minato didn’t want to risk tainting what he and the others had built by doing actions that could be seen as corrupt. That was fine with Kaburagi. If not for how unfamiliar he was with the new Deca-dence, Kaburagi wouldn’t be asking Minato for anything.

“This new world does seem to have done a good job at adapting the skills of people like us. You seem to have adapted well. I was happy when I heard that you have set up your own business. Well done”.

His words made Natsume beam with joy. “Thanks, boss”.

Kaburagi fell silent and turned to look at the horizon. Natsume was content to do the same. However, he wasn’t paying much attention to the view. Instead, he was contemplating his situation. Then he voiced an idea he had, one that he could only have thought of once he’d met Natsume.

“Would you be willing to hire? I really need a job”.

Natsume spun to face him. “What?! Boss, I can’t be your boss”.

“Why not? You’re capable enough to run your business. I’d trust your judgement as your employee”. Kaburagi smiled. “As the one in charge of a successful business, you’re the boss now. Right, boss?”

Kaburagi had thought that his words would show his trust in her and how at ease he was at accepting her a possible superior. He hoped that it would help Natsume. But she was instead looking at him with a shocked expression.

Kaburagi frowned. “Hey, Boss? Are you going to decide now or is there some sort of decision process you need to go through?

Natsume didn’t respond. So he clicked his fingers in front of Natsume’s face. He got no reaction from that. _Seriously? This isn’t that big of a deal. Is it? I should ask Jill later._

Now though, he needed to do something about Natsume.

“Hey, Natsume? What’s wrong? I can take you back to your home if you need to lie down or something”.

“Huh? Oh. Sure, Boss”.

Finally. A response. Kaburagi smiled and let out a sigh of relief before taking Natsumi's hand to encourage her to start moving.

“No problem, Boss”.


End file.
